<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>instincts held hostage by gunmetalfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883390">instincts held hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunmetalfeathers/pseuds/gunmetalfeathers'>gunmetalfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunmetalfeathers/pseuds/gunmetalfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Iwai's relationship is complicated enough as it is. Hasegawa shouldn't get involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Zenkichi/Persona 5 Protagonist, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from pavement's "we are underused." </p><p>I love Hasegawa, he's an amazingly written character. This woobiefied porn is a mere offering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Okinawa beach late at night, away from the van, tucked away from prying eyes, past their cooking campfire and towards the lapping edge of the ocean, Akira sits on a towel and redials his phone. Whoever he's trying to reach won't pick up. </p><p>Hasegawa is sat with his toes in the sand, back against the mass of folding chairs and table. He's not particularly hidden, but the other doesn't seem to have noticed him when he walked past and got comfortable. </p><p>He wonders, like he always does with burrowing curiosity. He has a feeling from watching the kid fidget that he's trying to call his parents or something, even though it's very late. </p><p>He thinks that until whoever it is picks up, and Akira squeaks. It's a date- he can tell right away. He can see nervous tells from a mile away, and the boy is painted from head to toe with them. he jiggles one leg, bites his cuticles, fixes his unruly hair. It's not like him at all. </p><p>"Hey. Is now okay?"  </p><p>It's sweet, intimate, quiet. Akira's voice is soft, but insistent. Hasegawa has to strain to hear it over the ocean spray. </p><p>"Let me talk to you." </p><p>Whatever the reply is relaxes him, makes him smile and lay back. </p><p>"It's beautiful here. I found a good spot." </p><p>Hasegawa smiles softly. It's nice here, he's right. The sky is clear, smattered with stars, and the beach stretches on forever around them. The water looks perfect, reflecting everything back at them. Without the possessed villagers this was quite a spot. </p><p>"I'm gonna video call to show you." </p><p>There's resistance to this, and the boy argues a little, and it looks like he's back to playing phone tag with someone who keeps hanging up on him. </p><p>"Don't be a dick, I want to see you," he says in that low voice again, pouting. </p><p>"Well, tough breaks." Is the reply, or something similar, as he keeps pressing at his screen and complaining. </p><p>Hasegawa considers getting up, loudly clearing his throat, and finding somewhere else to lay down. He's exhausted and his last cigarette burnt down to the filter a long time ago. </p><p>"I miss you." Akira says, and it sounds distressingly honest. "It's been too long." </p><p>Hasegawa stops. He's never heard that tone from the boy before. He was usually very controlled. The vulnerability doesn't suit him, feels too raw. He should leave before this gets any worse. </p><p>And then suddenly delighted, Akira squeaks and adjusts his posture, illuminated by the light from the screen and the moon. </p><p>"Hi." He says, eager and charm dialed up to eleven. Hasegawa knows this mask. He's seen the kid use it on women, mostly, and shopkeepers. </p><p>"So how's the vacation?" He's toying with his hair idly, fiddling loose curls tight around his index finger. Flirting hard. </p><p>"Fine. Yours?" It's a deep voice. He doesn't sound too interested either. </p><p>"Gee whiz, Captain Smalltalk, you're really wowing me tonight." There's that edge to his words back, the one Zenkichi recognises. </p><p>"Tch... You made it pretty clear what you want from me tonight, kid." </p><p>Hasegawa has a flicker of concern blooming. It was already pretty doubtful that other voice belonged to an older teen.</p><p>The hot little laugh Akira lets out in response to "kid" is a lit match to a long streak of gasoline. </p><p>It's a much older man he's flirting with. He likes older guys. Hasegawa needs to leave before this gets any worse. </p><p>"So you liked the photos? I tried my hardest in the bathroom with the lighting." </p><p>God. The bathroom. He had been sat a few feet away, drinking bad tea with the other kids. Kids. Like that one there, who was apparently sexting someone Zenkichi's age. </p><p>"You tryin' to get me in trouble, sending me stuff like that?" </p><p>"I wanted your attention. looks like it worked, huh?" Akira speaks with that cutthroat smile, too pleased with himself. </p><p>"What else do you want?"  </p><p>"Oh, hmm... Let's see. I want your hands on my body... Here, and here..."  </p><p>Hasegawa <em>needs</em> to leave. He wants to be in a hotel room on the other end of the beach, without having heard any of this. He doesn't want to be able to make out what the kid is mumbling in sultry tones. He doesn't want to picture him and his telecontact in some awful, size differenced clinch. He doesn't want to watch anymore. </p><p>He's not even sure he's into men, actually, but his brain seems to be repeatedly missing that memo. </p><p>He stays put, imagination running rampant, palms sweaty against his lap. He can't look away. He's too nosy for his own good. </p><p>The boy is touching carefully over his pyjamas, tone soft. </p><p>"It's not the same without your hands... they're bigger and rougher than mine," he pleads, forward and needy. </p><p>Neat fingernails dig through Zenkichi's trouser leg. </p><p>"You're plenty good with your hands. Show me." The other remains stern, almost sounding a little irritated. Hasegawa almost resents him, how callously he's responding to such a wanton display. How much of this has he already seen? </p><p>But Akira just laughs at him. "You're so bossy." </p><p>"Well yeah. I'm the boss. Are you doing your maintenance?" </p><p>"Of course," he purrs, "You wanna see?" </p><p>Hasegawa doesn't. He doesn't want to see anymore. But he's frozen. He's getting hard already, moral and sexuality quandary aside, and he doesn't want to know whatever 'maintenance' means to this pair. </p><p>"Show me," the phone says, tone heavy. </p><p>Akira roots through his discarded jacket pockets and comes out with a fucking gun of all things. </p><p>It's an actual revolver, shining in the moonlight, and he wields it with fluid confidence. It looks custom, expensive. </p><p>He clicks the barrel to reveal it empty to Hasegawa's relief, and shows it off on camera. </p><p>"I'm keeping everything well oiled like you said." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" </p><p>"I'm being very well behaved. I'd show you properly if I wasn't somewhere sandy." The boy is very aware of the implications. </p><p>"Hah, you wuss." </p><p>"Oh please, you won't even show me your dick... And you're calling me shy?" </p><p>"Look, we can't all be greedy exhibitionists like you, kid." It was a long sentence for this guy. </p><p>Hasegawa's blood is running hot, beating hard in his ears, hearing this teenager giggle in response to this gruff, deep voice. </p><p>"Do you think I'm an exhibitionist? Really?" he asks, laughing quietly, pulling his shirt off, exposing delicate skin, making Zenkichi turn away in shame. </p><p>He's so hard he's sure it was radiating off him in waves, there's no fucking way the kid couldn't hear him, he had to be messing with him. </p><p>"Is that a real question?" </p><p>"Hmm, well... If you get your tits out I'll show you mine?" </p><p>Hasegawa sat in the sand, trying to will the tide to rush in and put him out of his misery, fighting the urge to glance over again. The boy's voice was lilting, playful, in a way he'd never heard before. This was private and he was definitely invading. </p><p>"What," the low voice asked, "You got something worth showing me?" </p><p>He needs to stay invisible. Then he could pretend this had never happened. </p><p>There's a gasp, hot, sharp and sudden, that snaps his attention and his neck around at the same time. </p><p>Akira is running the gun along his chest and exposed neck, but hissing "It's cold!" </p><p>"You know what to do." </p><p>With a wry smile, he tongues the barrel. </p><p>"You're gonna be the fucking death of me" </p><p>Zenkichi knew it. </p><p>"I remember you putting this together for me..." Akira mumbles, teasing at his chest with the firearm.  "Your concentration face is always the same, you know... Whether you're working or... Well."  </p><p>"Get that back in your mouth, it was doing a great job of shutting you the fuck up." </p><p>"It's not much of a phone call if neither of us speak, is it?" Akira chides, pausing with the barrel against his lips. </p><p>"I'll talk plenty for a minute." </p><p>"Yeah?" he kisses the gun sweetly. </p><p>"I know what you like to hear, kid." </p><p>"Well at least <em> show me </em>first," he says, sounding a little over eager. </p><p>There's a tut, irritated. </p><p>"Fine." Maybe he just grunted. Or maybe he said nothing. The kid reacts though, watching his screen. </p><p>His jaw drops, mouth open in an "o." </p><p>Hasegawa is completely frozen, feeling his face redden, nervous sweat drip down his sides, fingers completely frozen digging into his own knees. He needs to stop imagining things. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so-" Akira breathes. </p><p>"I said shut up." </p><p>"Okay, jeez," the kid shifts positions a little to aim his phone and the gun towards his face at the same time. </p><p><em>Oh, I could hel</em>- Zenkichi's stupid horny garbage brain chimes in, before he mentally kicks his own ass over it. I could stick a gun in that kid's face while he fellates it. His boyfriend would love that. </p><p>"Show me how good you are with your mouth." </p><p>Akira hums, already lapping at the barrel tentatively. His lips part to accept it. The light, artificial and from the moon, combine to glance off the metal, his glasses, his spit-shiny lips. His skin is glowing. </p><p>He's beautiful. Hasegawa has never seen a gun as an erotic object before. He's never gotten hard over a teen boy before either. This is a night of several horrible, damning firsts. </p><p>"Is that what you want in your mouth? <em> Show me </em>." </p><p>The kid whines, too loudly for the situation, drawing it further between his lips. He bobs his head gently, curls moving as he whimpers. </p><p>There's a groan over the phone. </p><p>"Fucking brat." </p><p>That makes the kid laugh, smiling around what's in his mouth. He pulls back to stick out his tongue playfully. </p><p>"Answer me." </p><p>Akira tongues the gun for a few seconds, and when he pulls away a string of saliva connects him to it. It catches the moonlight like a string of pearls. </p><p>"No, I want my face fucked <em> properly </em>." </p><p>Laying on his back, suckling at a gun barrel like it's something delicious, the boy is too tempting. </p><p>There's no reply except heavy breathing. Zenkichi has to check it's not his own. </p><p>"Now <em> you </em> aren't answering me... I said I want my face fucked, <em> daddy </em>~" </p><p>Hasegawa's slow, controlled breath comes out lava hot. The way the kid says it is pretty sarcastic but it shoots straight through him anyway. He's never reacted like this before. He has to die here. He can't interact with this kid ever again. If he's caught he's going to turn himself in to the nearest station. His pants are going to explode. He doesn't have any spare either. </p><p>"You fucking brat," the deep voice hisses. "You know I hate that shit."  </p><p>"If I call you daddy again will you hit me with your belt?" Akira drawls, running the gun across one perky nipple. </p><p>"No," the voice says, absolutely incensed, "But I'll hang up the damn phone." </p><p>"You're no fun..." The kid squeezes his thighs together, making it plain his pyjama trousers give him a little friction. They're all hard and doing something stupid, then. That's encouraging. </p><p>"What about if I call you daddy when I'm on your lap?" </p><p>Zenkichi is going to cry. He has waited far too long to say "Wow is that you kid? It's late! Goodnight!" like he hasn't seen or heard anything and walk off. </p><p>"Hahhhh," the other exhales. "You try that shit when I can get my hands on you... I'll make sure you can't say anything else stupid." </p><p>"Oh fuck yeah... My mouth?" Akira keens, dropping the revolver to press his fingers into his bottom lip. </p><p>"I'll fuck it full kid, don't worry." </p><p>The boy moans, muffling it with his hand. </p><p>What were these two even like in person? Overhearing a third of their conversation was so heavy the atmosphere rested on his shoulders like a weight. The back and forth between them was so charged it could have powered the whole island. </p><p>"I can't hold back anymore," the boy says, softly. "I'm gonna touch myself." </p><p>"I wanna see your face." </p><p>"Fuck, okay. I wanna see- y-yeah," Akira pants, hand getting comfortable down the front of his pyjama trousers, legs spreading some to dig his bare heels into the sand. </p><p>The face he's making is pretty easy to read. He's looking at that dick again, breathing hard with his mouth open. </p><p>"Fuck, daddy..." He coos, starting to move his hand. His pelvis is pointed in the wrong direction for Hasegawa to see very clearly, which is a gift. He can't deal with seeing the kids hard on tenting the front of his soft grey pants. This is bad enough. </p><p>"Shut up!" His phone sputters. "You're so fucking spoiled." </p><p>"That's your fault, isn't it? You always give me what I want." </p><p>Hasegawa can't take it anymore. The kid is on his back, facing away- he's distracted. Hasegawa reaches for himself through his pant leg and the contact sends a shiver through his whole body. He starts off telling himself that'll be all- but he can't stop his hands from undoing his flies, fighting the button on his underwear. </p><p>His cock is in his hand, swollen and red and leaking. He's neglected it long enough. </p><p>"You always want your greedy holes fucked. Like I could say no." </p><p>Akira whimpers in response to the gruff voice. "Y-yeah that's right, I want fucked," he gasps, voice sounding caught and wounded. </p><p>Hasegawa's dick is so oversensitive from neglect he can't jerk it properly yet, so he's rubbing it against his leg and minding his breathing. He feels exceptional guilt, like he's helping himself to a stranger's birthday cake. </p><p>"On that gross beach?" The phone asks with a short, tight chuckle. </p><p>"God fucking anywhere, I just want you in me-" his voice is getting higher and quieter, to match the increasing speed of his hand. </p><p>"Hah, look at you getting so screwed up in public. Anyone could hear you making noises like that," the phone rumbles, but even from far away Hasegawa can tell the change in tone. He's getting close. The guy's right, too. Anyone could hear them. Any insane person could sit and masturbate with them. </p><p>"Don't care, just want your cock so bad," the kid pants out, and Hasegawa feels himself twitch in response. He slides his fingers along himself and back again and the sensation is so strong he almost breaks his vow of silence. He keeps it up, stroking to match the rise and fall of the kids chest. </p><p>"Fuck, kid." The phone exhales hard, huskily. "You're a real piece of work." </p><p>"I want you so bad," Akira whines, hips twitching against his hand. </p><p>"Yeah kid, I can tell." </p><p>There's a silence peppered with heavy breathing. </p><p>"Please," the kid pants messily, speaking for them all. </p><p>"Oh, what do you want? Fucked so deep you see stars? Choked on my cock until you can't think straight? Pumped full of as many loads as you can take?" </p><p>Hasegawa bites his lip and speeds up. Akira's mystery boyfriend is something else. He hopes he never meets him. </p><p>"Yes, fuck yes," the boy drawls, twitching erratically under the night sky. </p><p>"You wanna come for daddy like a good brat?" </p><p>"FUCK! Fuck yes," Akira yelps, loud enough for a split second to make Zenkichi jump. </p><p>"Fuck yes daddy, I'm coming, I need it, I'm good-" he burbles jibberish until his phone hisses at him to shut up. He whines into his arm instead, riding the rest of his climax out, breathing hard and fast. </p><p>Zenkichi shudders through his own a few moments later, taking in Akira's fluttery wet noises and the rumbling from his cellphone. He's never felt so embarrassed, so ashamed, so debased in all his life. He can't think of the last time he came so hard. </p><p>He wants the ground to swallow him whole. Where he finished there's spurts of shiny, gloopy sand. He can't even brush them away or wipe his palm. He settles for putting his dick back in his pants with dirty hands. </p><p>"Fuck, are you gonna-" Akira is glued to his phone screen anyway. "Fuck yeah, Iw-" </p><p>He's interrupted by a deep, guttural curse. His boyfriend doesn't whimper or yelp at all, just makes deep noises and swears a lot. Zenkichi can't hear much of it. </p><p>Akira's laying on his belly now, kicking his feet in the air behind him. Towards Hasegawa. He's officially out of the danger zone. </p><p>"Shit, that's a <em> lot </em>," the boy whispers in awe. </p><p>"Fuck off." </p><p>Hasegawa flexes his calves in preparation to stand up quietly and is immediately struck with the worst pins and needles he's ever had in his life. He can't hear anymore of this. </p><p>"You could fill a teacup with that, I'm serious-" </p><p>He's gotta get out of here. He feels like he must look as terrible as he feels, drenched in sweat with bitten lips. </p><p>He bends his crawling feeling legs and manages to stand. His knees do not crack as he gets up, so he limps away in relative quiet. He makes an active decision to tread in the jizz to break it up, in case it's as obvious as it feels to him, but becomes immensely upset when he feels it between his toes. </p><p>The walk of a couple metres in cold sand feels like an eternity. After his pilgrimage he reaches the campfire, where there are several seats. He sits and pulls the sleeping bag over his legs, his discarded jacket from hours ago over his head like a funeral shroud. To his absolute horror he can still hear them. </p><p>"Your phone is so old I could barely see anything anyway. I'm getting you an upgrade ASAP." Akira's getting closer. </p><p>"Sheesh, alright moneybags. Get some damn sleep." </p><p>"Yeah, goodnight Iw-" The kid interrupts himself. "Whoa. There's someone out here." </p><p>"Didn't I tell you?" </p><p>There's an awkward silence. Zenkichi tries to keep his breathing natural, knowing he's being watched. </p><p>"Hmm. Nah, I think we got away with it. Goodnight." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>see I was lukewarm about iwai/hasegawa until I thought about iwai calling him "flatfoot." then I was in hell.</p><p>the funniest thing about Zenkichi POV is that he's like "ah, these two are fucking like maniacs- they must be boyfriends"<br/>like no baby<br/>these two aren't ready for that conversation yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hasegawa wakes up to the early morning sun cooking him and someone shaking him by the shoulder insistently. He starts panicking instantly.</p><p>"Shit! Akane! Ok, no worries, I'll buy us breakfast on the way to-" </p><p>He's blind. Why is he blind? </p><p>He figures it out quickly enough, and pulls the jacket off his head. His neck and shoulder are horrendously stiff, and his hair picks up static from the lining of his blazer. </p><p>He's woken up feeling worse, though, all things considered. </p><p>He rubs at his eyes and pushes his glasses on. Akira is sitting beside him in his pyjamas, smiling. </p><p>Okay, revision. He's never woken up feeling so horrible in all his life. He's wracked with guilt. He's a terrible pervert and he needs to get away from here. </p><p>"I want to talk to you about something before everyone else gets up," the boy says. </p><p>"But I thought you might want to wake up first. I'm making coffee," he says kindly, nodding to the moka pot over the stove. </p><p>He seems pretty calm. He lets Hasegawa escape, to freshen up.</p><p>Hasegawa fishes through his bag to find fresh underclothes, to offset sleeping in his suit, and delicately pads around the piles of sleeping teenagers in the van to get to the very cramped, uncomfortable toilet. </p><p>In the mirror he looks like an absolute bum. He needs to shave, his hair is a disaster, and his shirt is yellowing from damp patches and being on sand. </p><p>It's almost too much to face. He pisses first, but it doesn't relieve any of the pressure that matters. </p><p>He's grateful for running water and a toothbrush, though he has to borrow a hairbrush from the ledge by the tiny shower. It's festooned with a medley of different colours and lengths so he has a feeling it's a communal one anyway. </p><p>With a clean face, tidy hair and no more ashtray mouth, he almost looks and feels human again. His rough stubble feels better for being washed. A new t-shirt, still creased with the packaging lines, helps a little more. </p><p>He's got a fresh shirt hanging up with the others' jackets. He thinks about fishing for it, but he has a feeling he's going to get punched in the face so he leaves it behind. </p><p>He steps out into the early sunshine, and Akira greets him with a pleasant wave and a cup that emits the most wonderful aroma. </p><p>Maybe it's poisoned, Zenkichi thinks as it's pressed into his hand. Their fingers brush. Maybe he'll kill me like this. Maybe it'll be relatively quick and painless, more than he deserves. He sips the coffee. It's delicious anyway. </p><p>Akira is basking in the early sun, messy hair and creased pyjamas, still looking flawless. He takes a big gulp from his own mug. </p><p>"Cream?" </p><p>"What. Huh?" He was dead. He was so dead. Akira's big boyfriend was going to come and club him to death. </p><p>"In your coffee. Do you take cream, Hasegawa-san?" Zenkichi glances at his lips and immediately wants to scream. </p><p>"Oh." He breathes normally. "Sorry, I'm scattered this morning. Did not sleep well out here, haha." </p><p>There's an awkward silence. </p><p>"The coffee is good as is. Thanks. Really good." </p><p>The silence continues for a moment as they both drink. </p><p>"So." Akira says thoughtfully, resting his cup on his lap. "I noticed you were out here last night." </p><p>"Hey, listen, you're young. I get it. You're not in trouble," Zenkichi attempts. He won't make eye contact. He threw together some bullshit diversion while he had been brushing his teeth, mouthing at his own reflection. The real beauty of it was facing himself literally foaming at the mouth like a pervert while trying to talk his way out of this disaster. </p><p>"It must be tough spending a whole month in an RV with so many other kids. I remember what it's like to be young, you know." He nods sagely and pats the boy on the shoulder. Fatherly. </p><p>
  <em>/Dadd/- </em>
</p><p>Akira laughs. "Wow, that's bullshit. You were listening to me." </p><p>No hesitation. No question. He's called his bluff, instantly. </p><p>"I don't mind, I just wish you'd said before I went to bed." The boy takes another sip of his coffee, looking far too comfortable. Hasegawa isn't. He feels like he's standing over a cliff. </p><p>"Hey now, I don't know what you're implying-" </p><p>Akira actually fucking shushes him, leans forward to touch his knee. </p><p>Hasegawa just notices his slacks are irredeemably terrible. He's going to have to tip his dry cleaner something fierce. He hopes Akira hasn't noticed. </p><p>"I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you. You sat and listened to me touch myself." </p><p>Zenkichi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You didn't give me much of a choice." </p><p>Akira smiles. "I guess not." </p><p>Zenkichi allows himself a little more coffee. His throat is dry as is. "So what's this about? You want me to apologise?" </p><p>Akira grins. "Something like that. I messaged my confidant after I lay down because it was bothering me... And we agreed on something." </p><p> </p><p>The hair on the back of his neck is prickling. This is starting to feel dangerous. The sun is up, too bright, exposing everything. His confidant? "Yeah?" </p><p>"He wants me to suck your dick." Akira says, matter of fact, briefly flashing a dazzling smile. </p><p>Zenkichi chokes on his own tongue for a moment. He settles himself as best as he can. "You, uh. You sure about that?" </p><p>"Yeah. He wants to see it." </p><p>Zenkichi babbles nonsense- about boundaries, about his wife, about public indecency laws- until Akira silences him with a gentle finger against his lips. </p><p>"It's okay. We just need to find somewhere private." </p><p>He continues to protest, at least he thinks he does, but the boy takes his coffee away, takes him by the wrist, and leads him away from the campsite into the woods.</p><p>"You heard all of it, huh?" </p><p>"I don't-" </p><p>"You keep looking at me like I'm on fire. you need to relax." Akira pushes Zenkichi back against a tree, and steps in close. Too close. </p><p>"He probably won't want to watch this stuff," he mumbles to himself. </p><p>"Do you want to kiss?" he asks more directly. </p><p>"Look, Kurusu-kun, I'm really not-" </p><p>Akira pierces him with an easy gaze. "Did you come last night?" </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"Did you? While you listened to us?" He's got no time for bullshit, clearly. </p><p>"Okay. Yeah." Hasegawa breaks eye contact, shame pooling heavy in his middle. He's not so good on the other end of an interrogation. Never has been. "Yeah, I did." </p><p>Akira's eyebrow quirks. "In your pants?" </p><p>He scoffs. He feels more bare like this than he has in years.It feels distinctly wrong to be barefoot here, soft warm sand underfoot. "No, in my hand." </p><p>Akira's smile cracks wide. He looks pleased. They look at each other for a moment. </p><p>"Feels good to cut the crap, huh?" </p><p>Hasegawa's hands are frozen at his side again. There's a looming shadow over his shoulder, big and threatening, calling Akira 'kid.' It's either that or the guilt that's got him feeling so caught up. </p><p>The boy looks at him with shining eyes, delicate and powerful all at once. He's handsome in a peculiar way, sure, but like this he's pretty, so pretty Zenkichi's chest hurts. </p><p>He surprises himself and reaches out to touch Akira's hair. It's not feather soft like it looks- if anything it's a little sweaty, but that's encouraging. He's just a guy. Akira leans into the petting a little, almost like a cat, but smiles a little shyly as he realises what he's doing. </p><p>"Hasegawa-san." Akira says, softly, reassuring. "You have nice hands." </p><p>Encouraged by the boy's soft expression and the heavy, warm sunlight, he cards his fingers into the errant waves at the base of Akira's neck and steps closer. He is so, so, so grateful he cleaned his teeth. </p><p>Zenkichi captures his mouth smoothly in a kiss, the texture of it taking him aback. For all the bravado last night, all the showmanship with the phantom thieves, he's a teenage boy with chapped lips. He moans a little into the kiss, fingers finding Zenkichi's arms. </p><p>Despite the insane situation it's sweet, the dappled morning around them, the sounds of the ocean, the bird song. His glasses are getting in the way a little but he doesn't want to pull back or interrupt where they meet. He hasn't been kissed like this, sober and careful, for a long time. He lets his eyes flicker open to peek at the boys face and take in his long eyelashes, his flushed cheeks. He's beautiful. </p><p>Zenkichi is so fucked. He's thinking that before Akira reaches for his hand and guides it to his waist. </p><p>He pulls the boy closer, so their bodies are flush, and it feels so good to be close to another person again he could cry. He doesn't though, just carefully feels the swell of Akira's ass and tongues into his mouth. He's starting to move past his moral crisis. The firm thigh pressed against his crotch is helping a lot. </p><p>They kiss for a long while, Akira's mouth surprisingly soft and yielding, making him feel light headed. Hasegawa is so lost, so caught up, he doesn't even notice the hand in his hair at first, or the fingers teasing his nipples through his shirt. </p><p>Hasegawa is so touch starved and over sensitive he can't resist him, getting carried away, breath getting hot. This boy is way too forward. </p><p>"Did you think about this? How I feel?" </p><p>Zenkichi is embarrassed by his answer before it's even left his mouth. </p><p>"No, just how the two of you must look together." </p><p>Akira laughs that sharp laugh. "He's gonna like you." </p><p>The boy reclaims Zenkichi's mouth more forcefully, catching his bottom lip with sharp teeth to make him gasp. Zenkichi is getting scatterbrained already, unable to concentrate on anything beyond how Akira tastes, how it feels to be twined around him. </p><p>Akira is getting hard, rubbing himself forward insistently against Zenkichi's hip, pushing forward with his thigh against the other's cock. </p><p>He takes Zenkichi's hand that idles at his hip and moves it to his chest, pressing it there. </p><p>"You're a good kisser." The boy says, sweetly, and Zenkichi assumes it's because he looks like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>Hasegawa can feel Akira's heart race under his fingertips. That's comforting. He's got a nice chest too, but he can only focus on so much at once. </p><p>"Are you ready for this?" </p><p>He's drunk, he must be drunk, his head is spinning. There's no way this is happening. He doesn't have a choice. He nods, dumbly, as Akira lets go of him. </p><p>Akira dials and says "Showtime." </p><p>He hands Zenkichi his phone. He's relieved to realise he's going to point the camera away from his own face. </p><p>☠️☠️💀💀🎯 ... Whatever that means... Picks up the call. His screen is dark. He's clearly not much of a poser- he's not appearing on video. The forest floor is though, and so is Akira, craning around to wave. </p><p>"Damn kid, you work fast. It's still the middle of the damn night." It is, he's right. It's barely 5am according to Akira's phone. No wonder Zenkichi feels wired. </p><p>Akira is already kneeling. He meets Hasegawa's eyes and laughs. "Relax. Say hi if you want to." </p><p>"Uh. Nice to meet you," He begins awkwardly, but it makes them all laugh a little. </p><p>"The kid's nuts. Don't beat yourself up about this." </p><p>"Hey!" Akira shoots, pretending to be wounded. "I told him you'd been eavesdropping, see, and he said," his voice changes into a monotone grumble, "'surprised you didn't suck him off' or something." </p><p>The phone in Zenkichi's hand tuts in disapproval. "What I said was you can't control your damn self, so I wouldn't be surprised." </p><p>"Well excuse me," the boy says, tone teasing, "But did you not say you wanted to see this?" </p><p>"What, roping some poor dope into this?" </p><p>Zenkichi interrupts Akira before he can defend him, the poor dope, with a start. "Hey! I'm standing right here." </p><p>Akira tuts, and leans forward to rub his cheek on Zenkichi's thigh, catlike.</p><p>"You're right. I want my face fucked," he points to the phone, "he wants to watch my face get fucked," he taps Zenkichi's stomach with an index finger, "and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, which is fine... But you were jerking off." </p><p>There's a snort. "Oh damn, so you're properly into this?" </p><p>His body is hot and cold at the same time. He must be going mad. He doesn't even know how to respond. </p><p>"I guess so." His voice catches a little. </p><p>Akira is looking up at him expectantly, pretty lashes fluttering. He seems a little dejected by Zenkichi's lukewarm reaction, but tries to encourage him. He strokes the tent at the front of his slacks, coaxing him back towards hardness. </p><p>"He's into it, alright. He said something pretty interesting while we were getting set up." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" </p><p>Akira looks up at him again, grinning. His fingers are pretty targeted, experimenting to find where he's sensitive. Zenkichi finds himself worrying about the camera angle for this other guy, adjusting his position. The boy's phone feels too light in his sweaty hands. It's hard to find the right words. </p><p>"I was curious what you two look like together... Talking like that." His cheeks are scarlet, instantly. He can feel it in his ears. He's grateful he only exists from the waist down to Akira's weird, taciturn boyfriend. </p><p>"Pfff yeah, some of the shit this kid says... He reads too many dirty manga for his own good." </p><p>Akira is unfastening Zenkichi's flies, a grin on his lips. At least he's wearing clean underwear. </p><p>"He's a lot taller than me." The boy offers. "Broader, too. Feels like I'm getting crushed sometimes." </p><p>"I figured, from what you said about his hands," Hasegawa manages to say without his voice hiking, despite the teenager pulling his cock out as he speaks. </p><p>The boy is silent for a moment of careful appraisal, sliding his hand along the length. </p><p>It's an awkward minute, unsure about how much of himself to get on camera, while this other guy says nothing. He's waiting on Akira's approval, for some stupid reason, feeling stomach flutters of anxiety. He's had hookups recently, sure, but the way the boy looks at him feels too intimate for that label. </p><p>Akira gives him a tentative pump, mouth catching open as he does so. He's silent. </p><p>"You got a nice dick. He's gonna be able to throat that." The deep voice from the phone in his hands, frankly, scares the shit out of him for a second. Something about the rumble of it, the casual flippancy of his heavy voice, makes him shiver. He's not into guys, really, so much, especially not big ones, but... </p><p>"Hah, uh, we're working on my gag reflex at the moment," Akira admits, sounding a little shy for someone working his balls with such confidence. "He's too thick for me sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cool." Hasegawa feels so overwhelmed, so out of his depth, and so out of place he's not even embarrassed that's all he can come up with for a reply. The idea that these two are <em>training</em> Akira's mouth to suck cock is so insanely hot. He can't figure out how he fits in here at all. </p><p>Akira fishes a condom wrapper out of his pyjama pocket, flashing it at the camera. </p><p>"I'm almost through these awful flavoured ones!" </p><p>"Good," the phone says, monotone. "I don't ever want to smell that nasty fake vanilla stuff ever again." </p><p>Hasegawa can't compute this. The teenager has let him cross a boundary, but somehow it's him who feels exposed. </p><p>"Hey, do you do this a lot..?" he finds himself asking, immediately kicking himself in case it's a mood killer. He's not sure which answer he wants to hear. He's not sure if he can be professional with the kid ever again either way. </p><p>Akira is stroking the rubber onto him coolly, looking pretty relaxed. It's faintly green, and he's hoping that indicates weak peppermint rather than artificial apple flavour. </p><p>"No. First time, actually." He gives Zenkichi's dick a careful squeeze, kneeling in position. "I just think you're cute." </p><p>Before he can react to <em>that</em> at all, the boy's leaning in to mouth at his cockhead. </p><p>Zenkichi gasps, embarrassingly. His knees would buckle if he wasn't leaning back on a tree. He's a little sensitive from earlier, but this soft wet heat is a far cry from the friction found between the two of them. </p><p>Akira is teasing him gently with lips and tongue tip, making scalding eye contact. He looks smug, even with his mouth full. </p><p>"Fucking showoff. Give the guy a break." </p><p>Akira rolls his eyes, still teasing, but leads one of Zenkichi's hands to his hair. </p><p>"Hah. He likes it pulled." </p><p>Akira makes a small noise of approval, taking the head of Zenkichi's dick into his mouth properly. He laps at the underside gently. The intention is clear. </p><p>Hasegawa sighs. </p><p>He carefully runs his fingers through the boys unruly curls, pushing locks back from his face gently. It catches the sunlight, looking full and shiny, and the boy's expression is too good. He almost looks a little surprised by the tenderness. </p><p>He's beautiful, jaw droppingly so, on his knees with his pretty lips parted around Hasegawa's cock. His flimsy pyjamas show too much skin, neck and arm musculature, and the knees of his pants are dirty already. </p><p>Akira sucks at the head eagerly, cheeks hollowing just enough to make him look absolutely obscene. He works Zenkichi with one hand moving at the base, devil tongue lapping at the tip. </p><p>There's an encouraging purr from the phone in Zenkichi's hand that he'd almost forgotten about. It reminds him of a tiger, crass indifference led by powerful bulk. This guy, he thinks, could snap him like a twig. </p><p>"Don't let this go to his head. Give him what he wants." </p><p>Akira flushes minutely, and braces himself with forearms on Zenkichi's legs. </p><p>Well. He's in over his head. He can't ignore an invitation so blatant. He grabs a handful of dark, luxuriant hair and pushes himself further into the boy's beautiful face. </p><p>Akira moans deeply, and it runs through him like lava. Being swallowed by that perfect, dizzying mouth is one thing. The sounds the boy is making, muffled by his cock are another entirely. </p><p>"Damn." He's not sure where it came from until it's already left his lips. "You're so, so, so good at this." </p><p>The boy makes needy noises around his cock, bobbing his head in disregard of Hasegawa's controlling hand at his nape to take more of him in. </p><p>"Attaboy. You can go deeper than that." </p><p>He's unsure which of them the dark screen is addressing, but Hasegawa agrees. He takes a firmer hold of the boy's hair, making him wince a little, and pushes forward suddenly enough to catch him off guard. </p><p>There's a quiet choke, a little resistance, but then dizzying pressure. The boy's throat is <em>perfect</em>, so tight and hot on him it's hard to think straight. </p><p>"Damn." </p><p>Zenkichi loses himself a little, just focused on the feeling of fucking forward, chasing that intense sensation. He's not sure how long he keeps his eyes closed, just enjoying it. The situation is weird, complicated. He can't deal with it. He's only got brain power for wrecking this kid's mouth. </p><p>Akira is getting noisy again, pleading moans when his throat isn't full to burst, and it's <em>very</em> distracting, so he eventually has to pay a little more attention to what's happening. </p><p>"Shit kid, you're a mess. This what you wanted?" That deep voice asks, incredulous. </p><p>Akira's eyes are struggling to stay open, fluttering closed to accompany particularly urgent sounding gurgles, spit dripping loose. He looks shocking. He looks, if Zenkichi lets himself think about it for too long, like a jail sentence. </p><p>Akira is holding firm to Zenkichi's legs though, giving the occasional encouraging squeeze. As much as he's getting fucked like a ragdoll, he's still supervising somehow. He makes an approving "mm hmm" noise with his mouth still full, giving a small, blissed out thumbs up. </p><p>"So you've been, ah, practicing this?" Zenkichi finds himself saying out loud, finally a complete sentence and not just burbled nonsense. He's watching his tempo on Akira, trying to give the kid a breather without him noticing. </p><p>"He's obsessed. He's got too many toys. I have videos that'd curl your hair, dude." </p><p>Well. Hasegawa hasn't ever been called 'dude' with his dick out before. This guy is impossible to get a read on. </p><p>"Not with you?" </p><p>"Only if he's good." </p><p>Akira whines around Zenkichi's cock, like he'd contribute to the conversation if he wasn't gagging. </p><p>"Is he always like this?" </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>Hasegawa strokes the kids hair back softly and balls his fist in it again, tipping his head so they make eye contact. </p><p>"This eager about it?" </p><p>"Pfft, hah! You have no fuckin' idea. Kid's insatiable." </p><p>Akira's eyes roll back as it presses at the very back of his throat again. He's getting delirious. </p><p>Hasegawa tips the boy's face and slides his dick back out, into the bewildering pre-6am sunlight. Akira mewls in complaint, mouth sloppy for being empty suddenly. </p><p>"Go on. Show him how hard you're working." </p><p>Hasegawa kneels above Akira, taking care with the camera angle, and slides his fingers along the boy's chin. They come back thick with saliva. He just gurgles in response, pupils wide and cheeks flushed. </p><p>"Damn, no kidding." He says, awed, pressing his shiny fingers into Akira's open mouth curiously, like he's looking for evidence. Akira tongues at his fingertips like it's a reflex, huffing hard. </p><p>"He really will suck anything you put in there, huh?" </p><p>The phone laughs shortly. "You heard that yesterday, then?" </p><p>"I saw a fair amount, actually. Never seen someone do that to a gun before." </p><p>"You fucking perv!" Akira says around the obstruction in his mouth, finding his words at last. He bites at his fingers, lightly, but it's enough to make Hasegawa take his hand back.  </p><p>His boyfriend, or whoever, says nothing. </p><p>"You really wanna call me that now?" He takes careful aim at the boy's lap where he's straining at his pyjama pants, panning up along his saliva spattered shirt to his flushed face. </p><p>"Or do you want to finish this?" </p><p>Akira grins. Hasegawa's pretty sure his dirty talk is still lacking, but something there hit the right spot. </p><p>"Go on, brat. He'll give it to you." The other guy intones. </p><p>They swap positions so Akira's back is against the tree, higher up on his knees, and Hasegawa has more control. </p><p>He meets the kids dazed eyes for a second, giving himself a slow squeeze. Akira whimpers, then nods. </p><p>God damn. </p><p>He slides back into the boy's mouth, breathing hard, focus stolen again by that overpowering, overwhelming heat. </p><p>"Feel better?" he asks, aiming for dirty but coming out sounding a little sweet. "You like this, huh?"</p><p>"He's talking to you, brat," says the other guy, adding a little edge. Hasegawa is kinda grateful. </p><p>Akira looks up shakily, too pleased and too lewd looking, starry eyes leaking, almost in admiration. He nods minutely.</p><p>"Don't talk with your mouth full." he says, mostly because he's not sure what else he could. It makes the boyfriend laugh at least. He's not sure he could handle Akira trying to talk around him too. Fucking this kid's mouth open is already making him lose his mind. </p><p>He gives him a few seconds to acclimate before pulling him further on by the hair, feeling his throat open up.</p><p>Akira chokes suddenly, urgently, sounding delighted, and it cuts through Hasegawa like nothing else. Akira bounces a little on his knees to match the thrusts into his mouth, too eager. </p><p>The sounds are obscene. The wet spray of his face between Hasegawa's legs is <em>loud</em> and so are the bubbling, needy noises that come from the back of his throat.</p><p>"Hey, do you have enough focus to touch yourself?" He can't bring himself to talk like that other guy. "I want to see it." </p><p>The boy nods, and it interrupts Zenkichi's rhythm with the back of his throat, but it's kind of cute. He palms himself minutely before pulling his pants down enough to show the tops of his thighs. His cock bobs between them, purpling and visibly leaking. </p><p>For a young guy sucking dick outdoors there's something endearing about the soft fabric of his nightwear, his flushed skin. He's definitely daubed in saliva and come, with too much of both in his hair, but he's striking. Thinking about it makes Zenkichi feel messed up. </p><p>He focuses on the head he's taking from him instead. </p><p>"Don't you dare come first, kid." </p><p>A shiver runs through Akira. Hasegawa wishes he'd been the one to cause it, but he's not as composed as this guy comes across. He's not sure he agrees with him either. Screwing the boy undone sounds <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>He fucks his face carefully at first, but then takes careful aim to catch the boy off guard and make him choke - for getting too comfortable. He pushes the boy's nose right up to dark hair. Akira shakes, eyes fluttering again. He <em>likes</em> that. </p><p>"That's more like it. You were gagging for it, right?" It's hard not to feel smug. Akira's chest is trembling, his thighs unsteady. He's getting close. <em>He</em> did that. </p><p>"I didn't think you'd take all of it," he says softly, and he's a little impressed. Akira can manage it pretty well. "Good thing too, after you teased me like that." </p><p>"Hah, now we're talking." The other guy finally sounds <em>interested</em>. Hasegawa isn't intentionally seeking his approval but something about his tone makes his skin prickle with warmth. </p><p>"What, does he not choke like this on you?" </p><p>"Like I already said. if he's good."</p><p>"You have a lot of restraint. if I had access to this," he pulls Akira back by the scalp, leaving a thick trail of spittle and precome between them, making sure to capture the kids wrecked mouth gasping for air. "I'd never do anything else. How are you not fucking him all the time?"</p><p>He slams back in, making Akira whimper hard. Zenkichi has heat curling in his belly and it's making it easier to talk. He hadn't even noticed the cuss until it was out. The boy's hand is a blur on his own lap. </p><p>"You seriously think you could keep up with him?" The gruff voice asks, sounding amused.</p><p>"I don't think I'd do anything else."</p><p>"What, like tie him up in your house to fuck or something?" Akira mewls in protest at his boyfriend's indifference, spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"Would I even need to? He's not going anywhere like this." As if to prove a point Hasegawa pinches the boy by the nose and pulls him back and forth sloppily.</p><p>Somehow that's what does it, and Akira jolts hard but does not let his jaws even flicker around the cock in his mouth. He comes across his shirt, his belly and his sweatpants in thick ropes, juddering. </p><p>Zenkichi strokes his sweaty hair. </p><p>"Damn. you okay?" </p><p>Akira mumbles uselessly, mouth still full, still swallowing and tonguing hard. Hasegawa slaps him lightly on one cheek, pulling back. He's too dazed like this to do any good anyway. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he repeats.</p><p>"He'll be fine." The phone says, shortly, interrupting. He's getting close. There's something about how he talks through his teeth that's a strong tell. </p><p>Akira is steadying some, reaching up along Hasegawa's legs with grubby hands. He takes hold of his cock, peeling back the rubber wordlessly he flicks it to one side (littering on a public beach, Zenkichi notes idly) and starts working Hasegawa's length with a firm grip.</p><p>"He wants it in his face. He usually does." </p><p>"Oh, is that right?" </p><p>Akira nods, wordlessly, his face a complete mess. He's concentrating hard on manipulating Zenkichi's dick with slick fingers, pushing forward to mouth along the underside, his breath hot.</p><p>There's a hiss from the phone. Hasegawa had forgotten to keep up with his camera duties, so he has no idea where he's actually looking... But it's obviously working for this guy if he's making sounds like that.</p><p>It's working for him too, having Akira's full attention, slick hands and swollen lips. Zenkichi is sodden with sweat, legs weak. The boy moves to mouth at his balls greedily, moaning, and he swears again. </p><p>"Fucking cocktease," Akira's boyfriend says in a tight voice. </p><p>"What?" Akira asks sweetly from Zenkichi's crotch, mouth half full. "Does it not look good, daddy?" </p><p>He only gets a hiss in response, bitter and indifferent sounding. </p><p>"What's the matter, big guy, you jealous?" Hasegawa hisses, feeling his abdomen get tight. The boy is dangerously good with his hands. He's not gonna last long like this. </p><p>"He should be." Akira says softly, total contrast to the dexterity of his tongue and fingers breaking Zenkichi apart. "I was talking to you." </p><p>Hasegawa doesn't mean to. He's mortified as soon as he realises. It's an accident. He's not into that stuff at all. But he definitely comes, explosively hard, biting his lip and swearing despite himself. </p><p>He manages to recentre himself with enough time to take in the boy, kneeling before him, milking the last of it out of his cock to spread across his lips, his face, his cheeks. It takes a while for him to empty properly, especially with Akira's snooping fingers and cute, pink tongue aggravating him constantly. </p><p>There's no grunt, no loud noises, just some low swearing from the phone in his hand. </p><p>Akira tuts. "We can't see you, at least say-" </p><p>"Good job," the deep voice rumbles. "You fuckin' freaks." </p><p>Akira laughs warmly, spreading the come painting his face messily and sticking out his tongue. Lapping at his gross fingers. Making a real show of it. It's for the camera, Hasegawa is sure, but the boy keeps meeting his eyes. It's hard enough to keep looking at him, the poster boy for facial euphoria, without his boyfriend cursing quietly to interrupt them. </p><p>"Shit." is all he says, then there's some hard breathing. </p><p>Akira grins again, razor sharp. He lets go of Hasegawa's poor dick and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>"Damn." </p><p>Hasegawa's not the best at this situation, the afterglow- with a woman in a house. Everything's done now. With this kid on his knees, literally frosted in come, and this guy on the phone, all hanging out in the woods, he's completely out of his depth. </p><p>He puts his dick away as a start, and offers the kid a hand up. </p><p>"I'm going back to bed." Is all the phone says before the call disconnects. </p><p>Akira tuts again, and then sighs deeply. "He's not pissed off with you. He's just not much of a morning person. He'll blow my phone up about it later for sure." </p><p>"I'm not sure how you'd tell if he was ever grumpy about anything," Hasegawa admits. </p><p>Akira laughs, and takes his phone back. </p><p>"He's a good guy once you get to know him. I had a feeling you'd get on." </p><p>Akira leads them both to one of the crappy beach showers to sort themselves out- He's stashed a bottle of some body wash there too somehow. He's prepared way too well for this.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much of that got in my hair, but... I might need some help." Akira's stripping off, casually, and to be fair he's not got much left to hide. </p><p>Hasegawa nods immediately. Nobody should see that. "It's pretty bad." </p><p>Zenkichi undresses a little awkwardly, but the boy's getting his hair wet, gargling with cold water and spitting rather than watching him. He doesn't feel too vulnerable, all things considered, until he has to take his glasses off. The world gets hazy and unfocused. He's not comfortable blind. He's jealous of the boy, who seems to wear his for fashion rather than necessity. </p><p>Zenkichi joins Akira under the shower, helping himself to the soap. His everything is sticky. The water pressure is bad and the water is colder than rain, but this is infinitely better than going back to those kids looking like a bushfire. </p><p>They wash together in peace. Hasegawa has to tiptoe to help shampoo Akira's hair, but he's not as embarrassed about it as he expects. The curls collapse under the water, unruly, and it takes a lot of effort to wash them. </p><p>"You okay?" Akira asks, eyes scrunched shut as Zenkichi scrubs. </p><p>He thinks about it a little. It's a warm morning and he actually feels pretty good as long as he doesn't let himself think too much. </p><p>"Yeah, just exhausted. I can't run on no sleep like you guys do." </p><p>"You got that feeling like you still need to wake up, Hasegawa-san?" </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Wake up Hasegawa-san</em>
</p><p>"Hasegawa-san?"</p><p>He wakes up, scrunched up a camp chair, back absolutely screaming, feeling positively baked into his clothes. It's not Akane waking him. He doesn't have the same panic as before.</p><p>Niijima is knelt beside him, smiling politely.</p><p>"Sorry Hasegawa-san, everyone else is still asleep, but I was wondering if I could pick your brain about my law thesis? I'm making coffee." </p><p>Was that a hallucination? A dream? He'd have to speak to Akira to figure it out, and thinking about that makes his stomach lurch. He can't face the boy right now. </p><p>He sits up, crunching his neck horribly, and realises he's going to have to wash. Again. </p><p>"Sure. I can do assignment critique." He pats the pocket of his jacket and remembers stubbing out his last cigarette the night before. For the love of- </p><p>"Did you sleep okay? You don't look so good." </p><p>He thinks about it for a second. His bottom lip is a little bloody. His hair is a little damp. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright. Weird night." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>akira can have two ossans. as a treat.<br/>please join me in Wolf Objectification 🙏</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry bud.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>